


Восемь минут до

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Goth Keith (Voltron), Goth Shiro (Voltron), Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Кит поворачивается и застывает.Смотрит на белые пряди чёлки, на тонкую подводку, на длинный шрам на переносице, на высокие скулы и на губы в чёрной помаде, а затем встречается с ним взглядом.





	1. Первая минута

**Author's Note:**

> Я увидела чудесные арты [nonixnil](https://twitter.com/nonixnil) по этой АУ и не смогла устоять, окей?

Кит стоит на старом кладбище. Он не подозревал, что в этой части парка есть что-то подобное, и сейчас по-настоящему впечатлён.

Смерть всегда идёт рука об руку с любовью.  
Люди, которых ты любишь. Люди, которые любят тебя.  
Осознать любовь, _настоящую_ любовь, можно только в момент смерти.

Все эти модные чистенькие кладбища не вызывают у него восторга. Всё, как под копирку: скромная мраморная табличка и режущий глаза зелёный газон.  
Похороненные на таких кладбищах люди для Кита безликие. У них нет своей истории — только имена и даты.  
На старых всё иначе.

Каждый — индивидуальность.  
Фамильный склеп, гранитный стилизованный прямоугольник или хлипкий деревянный крест?  
Насколько важны были умершие для хоронивших их?  
Рыдала ли по-настоящему богатая вдова, заказывая самую дорогую могильную плиту? Настолько ли было плевать сыну-студенту, который купил для погибшей матери дешёвую табличку?

Киту нравится размышлять на эту тему. Он даже как-то пробовал писать рассказы, но получалось дерьмово. Убедить в обратном его никто не мог — хотя бы потому, что их Кит никому не показывал.  
Люди боятся смерти и не понимают всей её романтики. Кита они тоже не понимают, поэтому он перестал даже пытаться объяснить.  
Быть «одиночкой» проще, чем «фриком-сатанистом», как называли его уже бывшие одноклассники.  
Поэтому быть _собой_ Кит может только ночью, на таких вот кладбищах.

Луна сегодня ярче обычного. Кит подставляет лицо мёртвому свету, улыбаясь, и шумно вдыхает холодный сентябрьский воздух.  
По-хорошему, ему надо разобрать вещи в кампусе и как следует выспаться перед первым учебным днём в колледже, но Кит здесь. Снова игнорирует правила и нормы, как сказала бы одна женщина из присяжных, на что он молчит, борясь с желанием высказать всё, что думает о ней и об этом мире в целом.  
Стоит лишь немного потерпеть.  
У Кита нет ни приличного образования, ни связей. И если образование он в силах получить сам, то связи — нет.  
Общение — то, в чём он никогда не был хорош.

Кит щёлкает зажигалкой и закуривает. Она выдаёт крохотное пламя только с четвёртой попытки; нужно заправить или купить новую.  
Серый дым вьётся к небу, растворяясь в лунном свете. Кит делает ещё затяжку, смотря на старое рельефное надгробие сквозь дым.

— Мальчик, что ты здесь забыл в такое время?

Он вздрагивает от неожиданности, но не убегает. Кит достаточно давно ошивается на кладбищах, чтобы знать, что по ночам в подобных местах можно встретить либо бездомных, либо пьяных отморозков, либо не менее пьяных парочек, которые решили разнообразить секс.  
Этот парень был один, а значит не относился к последней категории. На бездомного он был не похож, так что оставался всего один вариант.  
Достаточно высокий и плечистый, он вполне мог избить Кита как следует, отобрав при этом телефон и деньги. Парень подходит чуть ближе, и Кит машинально сжимает руки в кулаки.

— Нахрен иди. У меня есть справка об эмансипации — гуляю где хочу.

— Ого, — парень присвистывает. — Да ты крут. Расслабься, я не собираюсь тебя трогать.

Кит не особо ему верит, но действительно расслабляется, когда незнакомец подходит почти вплотную, позволяя себя рассмотреть.  
Длинная белая чёлка закрывает добрую часть лица, и парень убирает её назад. Сложно определить, тёмные ли это синяки от недосыпа, или размазанная под глазами подводка.

Парень встаёт рядом, почти касается плечом его плеча. Молча смотрит на то же надгробие, и Кит бесится из-за того, что не может придумать тему для разговора, а спросить хочется многое.  
Кит гоняет сигарету из одного уголка рта в другой, нервно тянет нити из порванных им джинс.

— Родители? — Парень чуть кивает в сторону надгробия.

— Нет. Просто красивое.

— О. — Кит не видит, но чувствует его улыбку. — Понимаю.

Кит же не понимает ни черта и не может собраться с мыслями. Он никогда не говорил с кем-то, вроде себя, и был уверен, что так и будет скитаться по кладбищам в одиночестве.  
Сейчас у него появился реальный шанс подружиться — с тем, кто разделяет его интересы.  
И этот шанс он безнадёжно упускает.

— Огоньку не найдётся?

Он подрывается сразу же: на секунду путается в бездонных карманах кожаной куртки, надеется, что смешок ему послышался, но уши всё равно начинают пылать. Когда Кит щёлкает зажигалкой, и та не загорается, ему хочется умереть прямо сейчас, без лишнего трагизма.

— Прости. — Он прячет руки в карманах и затягивается ещё, выдыхая дым сквозь зубы.

— Не страшно. Позволишь?

Всё происходит быстрее, чем Кит успевает понять. Мгновение — и лицо парня оказывается ровно напротив. Он прикуривает прямо от сигареты Кита, прикрыв веки с ненормально длинными ресницами. Легко и естественно, будто бы они делают это каждую ночь на протяжении уже многих лет, и от этой странной близости всё внутри оживает и умирает снова.  
Кит неотрывно смотрит на сигарету, зажатую в тронутых чёрной помадой губах, и отмирает только тогда, когда парень отстраняется. Выпускает дым, смотрит прямо в глаза, произнося: «Спасибо». Улыбаясь так, как никто и никогда Киту не улыбался.

— Что ж, не буду отвлекать. — Он взмахивает рукой и уходит в ночь.

Кит смотрит ему вслед, с сожалением осознавая, что даже не удосужился узнать его имя.


	2. Вторая минута

Он поправляет рюкзак и входит в аудиторию, уже забитую первокурсниками. Его волосы собраны в короткий хвостик, и Кит постоянно потирает открытую шею у затылка, чувствуя себя беззащитным.  
С трудом он находит место на одном из дальних от доски рядов, и тут случается феерия.

Феерия имеет рыжие растрёпанные волосы, громкий звонкий голос, чересчур худощавое телосложение, а от ярко-оранжевой рубашки с дурацким принтом рябит в глазах.

— Утречка, мои сладенькие! — Парень широко улыбается, и следом за ним входит ещё один.

— Не стоит их сразу так пугать, — второй смеётся. Кит поднимает голову, чтобы удостовериться, что голос просто показался ему знакомым. — Итак, это очаровательное недоразумение — Мэтт, и он, к вашему сожалению, ваш куратор на ближайшие два месяца.

— Ты мне льстишь, — хохочет Мэтт. — А это — Широ, мой сногсшибательный напарник. И я не шучу: будьте осторожнее, если решите сыграть с ним в баскетбол.

Ребята хихикают, а Кит внимательно всматривается в лицо Широ, пытаясь понять, не его ли видел ночью на кладбище. Слишком далеко, и поэтому он решает просто наблюдать за ним дальше, пока они проводят для новичков экскурсию.

Чем дольше Кит наблюдает, тем больше собственные предположения кажутся ему дикими.  
Широ — настоящая душа компании. Яркий и солнечный, он постоянно держит на себе внимание, говорит тепло и ласково, а ещё у него потрясающий заразительный смех. Киту тяжело представить его в мрачных чёрных одеждах, печально напевающего какую-нибудь песню о смерти. Ему кажется, что если Широ зайдёт на кладбище, то обязательно воскреснет пара-тройка трупов.  
Они встречаются взглядами, и Кит тут же отворачивается в сторону.

— Крутые, да? — восхищённо говорит парень, на вид чуть старше Кита. Тот неуверенно кивает. — Как думаешь, у нас будет вечеринка-посвящение?

— Мне неинтересно.

Киту правда неинтересно. Он продолжает украдкой смотреть на лицо Широ, мысленно добавляя подводку и чёрную помаду.

Слушать уже скучно. Кит отходит в сторону, понимая, что больше ничего полезного для себя не услышит. Прислонятся к холодной стене, скрестив руки на груди, и наслаждается одиночеством.

— Отличный маникюр.

Кит удивлённо моргает, переводит взгляд на свои пальцы и цокает языком.  
Он забыл стереть чёрный лак.  
Хочется привычно огрызнуться, но он видит Широ. В его взгляде нет осуждения или презрения — их Кит узнал бы сразу. Ему просто любопытно, и говорит он искренне, что само по себе странно.

— Спасибо, — наконец, выдавливает из себя Кит, и не может придумать ни одной фразы для продолжения разговора, однако продолжать разговор Широ и не намерен.

— До встречи на вечеринке! — Он мягко хлопает Кита по плечу и возвращается к Мэтту, с которым они уходят на пары.

Против воли воображение дорисовывает длинные полы плаща и тонкий дым от сигареты.  
Кит решает всё же сходить на вечеринку, хоть и не собирался.  
Это тоже всего лишь любопытство.


	3. Третья минута

Здесь громко, ярко и слишком многолюдно.  
Кит держится у стены. Молча кивает в ответ на редкие приветствия, продолжая высматривать в толпе Широ, но это кажется бесполезным.  
Ему очень этого не хочется, но приходится пробираться через танцпол к лестнице на второй этаж.

Кит старается ни к кому не прикасаться, однако остальных это не интересует. Его задевают локтями и бёдрами, пару раз он чуть не летит на пол, и только тогда сосредотачивает внимание на других людях. Увиденное его удивляет.  
Все одеты кто как. Тут есть девушки с чересчур ярким, почти неоновым макияжем, больше похожим на маску, есть с аккуратными причёсками и пышными юбками в тон крохотной сумочке на цепочке. Рядом с парнями в кожаных куртках выпивают парни в тонких льняных рубашках — затягиваются косяком и передают соседу, заправляя за ухо длинные волосы.  
Мимо проходит девушка с пирсингом на нижней губе и красным ирокезом: громко лопает пузырь из жвачки почти перед носом Кита и хватает за руку смуглого парня с короткой стрижкой.  
Кит ему не завидует.

Он поднимается по лестнице, надеясь застать Широ на балконе. Ну, или хотя бы Мэтта.  
Однако он застаёт обоих и сначала сомневается в том, что видит собственными глазами.  
Помимо них двоих тут ещё человек семь и, признаться, Кит чувствует себя рядом с ними белой вороной. Он наконец ловит взглядом Широ — в том самом чёрном плаще, с подведёнными глазами и белоснежной сигаретой, зажатой чёрными губами.

— Чёрт.

Кит бежит вниз, надеясь, что его не заметили. Он почти летит два квартала до кампуса, врывается в комнату, вытаскивает из чемодана старую одежду и косметичку, переодевается и красится так быстро, как может, и бежит обратно. Приглаживает рукой растрепавшиеся волосы, поднимаясь по лестнице, и пытается отдышаться, чтобы хотя бы в этот раз поговорить с ним как следует.  
Он не успевает даже подойти — Широ оказывается рядом быстрее, чем Кит успевает додумать мысль.  
Совсем как в прошлый раз.

— Так и знал, что это был ты, мальчик-эмансипация.

В любом другом случае Кит непременно бы обиделся, но то, каким тоном говорит с ним Широ, сбивает с толку. Кит не помнил, чтобы с ним говорили так мягко и ласково — без злобы, не пытаясь задеть или зачитать очередные нравоучения.

— О, так это он? — Мэтт кладёт подбородок на плечо Широ, выглядывая из-за его спины. — И правда миленький.

— У меня имя есть, вообще-то, — вспоминает Кит, борясь с желанием как следует протереть глаза. — Кит.

— Тогда добро пожаловать в компанию, Кит.

Широ протягивает ему левую руку, из-за чего тот поначалу путается, а потом обращает внимание на завязанный выше локтя правый рукав. Кит был готов поклясться, что утром их точно было две. 

— Протез, — читает его мысли Широ. — Новая технология: выглядит и двигается почти как настоящая, но не предназначена для постоянной носки, так что…

— Круто, — только и может сказать он, обещая себе спросить об этом подробнее позже. От количества вопросов, которые хочется задать в первую очередь, начинает болеть голова. — Так, вы?..

— Готы, если ты об этом. — Мэтт затягивается и выпускает дым кольцами. — Ты тоже, я полагаю?

— Ага. То есть, вас тут так много?

— Много? — Широ оборачивается. — Нет, это даже не половина — только те, кто сегодня свободен. Остальные на подработке или зависли с докладами. Что, никогда не видел других?

Кит качает головой. Широ приобнимает его за плечо единственной рукой, явно намереваясь подвести к остальным, но Кит твёрдо стоит на ногах, сопротивляясь.

— Я… В смысле, можно познакомиться с ними в другой раз?

— Не любишь большие компании? — Кит коротко и быстро кивает, растерянный подобной близостью. — Окей, понял. Мэтт, проследишь за вечеринкой? Нам нужно немного прогуляться. Отправь за мной Аллуру, если что-то пойдёт не так.

— Так точно, — Мэтт шутливо отдаёт честь и разворачивается на пятках, отчего кожаная куртка сползает с его плеча вместе с лямкой майки. Он приглаживает зализанные с одной стороны волосы назад, делает ещё затяжку, а затем свешивается с балкона, провозглашая себя временным королём тусовки. Его встречают одобрительным гулом.

Широ спускается вместе с Китом по лестнице и выходит на улицу через заднюю дверь.

Дышать сразу становится легче. Сентябрьский холод забирается под тонкую футболку в сетку, и Кит плотнее запахивает кожаную куртку. Широ приземляется на широкий бортик одной из клумб и хлопает по плитке ладонью.

— Рассказывай, — он улыбается. На серьгах-цепочках бликуют разноцветные пятна света из окон.

Кит садится рядом, но с языка срывается глупое:

— Не обязан.

Широ удивлённо моргает, а затем заливается смехом — чистым и потрясающим.

— Расслабься. Я просто пытаюсь с тобой познакомиться.

Кит молчит, не зная, что сказать. Поворачивается, решив хотя бы извиниться за своё поведение, и застывает.  
Смотрит на белые пряди чёлки, на тонкую подводку, на длинный шрам на переносице, на высокие скулы и на губы в чёрной помаде, а затем встречается с ним взглядом. Заглядывает прямо в глаза, чувствуя, как проваливается туда, где для него нет места, но не может выбраться, сколько бы не цеплялся за край.

— Так что, мальчик-эмансипация?

— У меня имя есть, — в очередной раз напоминает он, сглотнув. Кит физически не может отвернуться, хотя должен был бы. Широ понимает, возможно, поэтому отводит взгляд первым.

— Прости. — Он улыбается. — Продолжим или вернёмся обратно?

Кит опускает голову. У него нет выбора: спасительная верёвка всего лишь иллюзия.  
Поэтому он делает глубокий вдох и разжимает пальцы, срываясь вниз.

— Продолжим.


	4. Четвёртая минута

В коридорах как всегда полно народу. Кит закидывает рюкзак на одно плечо и спешит к лестнице, чтобы подняться в холл второго этажа и встретиться с ребятами.

— Утречка! — Мэтт машет рукой. В этот раз на нём свитер с очередным ужасным принтом, но, по крайней мере, он не очередного кислотного цвета. — Уже проспал все пары, м?

— Он не ты, — хохочет Широ, и Кит улыбается. — Доброе утро, мальчик-эмансипация.

— Прекрати уже называть меня так, — наигранно ершится он, нисколько не обижаясь. — Доброе утро.

По крайней мере для Кита оно действительно доброе.

Ему нравится начинать свой день так. У него наконец-то появились люди, с которыми он может провести время. Люди, которых Кит мог бы назвать друзьями.  
У него появился Широ.

Широ занимает в его списке особенное место, но Кит не понимает, почему выделяет его среди остальных. Ему нравится слушать его голос, нравится находиться рядом, нравится ловить на себе его взгляд, и это «нравится» не имеет ничего общего с остальными.  
Как человек Мэтт Киту симпатичен (впрочем, это не относится к его вкусу в повседневной одежде), и Аллура тоже. Кит по-настоящему восхищён её игрой на электрогитаре и хотел бы когда-нибудь научиться так же.

— А где Аллура? — спрашивает он, спохватившись.

— У неё очередное собрание в совете, — отвечает Мэтт, высматривая кого-то в коридоре. — А! Вот и он!

Кит не понимает, о ком или о чём говорит Мэтт, однако ответ появляется сам собой.

Высокий парень с длинными белыми волосами опасливо останавливается, когда на него бежит Мэтт, и застывает совсем, когда тот бросается ему на шею.

— Привет, моя сладкая булочка!

Кит придирчиво рассматривает несчастного парня, не видя ничего общего с булкой. Он больше напоминает ему эклер.

— Мэтт, я же просил… — парень пытается отцепить его от себя, но Кит уже по собственному опыту знает, что это бесполезно.

— Не будь таким жестоким! — Мэтт театрально прикладывает тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу, продолжая удерживать его за плечо. — Я не видел тебя неделю!

— Пять дней, — машинально поправляет он и откашливается, покраснев. Мэтт сияет не хуже Рождественской вывески в торговом центре. — Иди уже. Вечером увидимся.

— Что, даже не поцелуешь на прощание?

Парень бегло осматривается и чмокает его в щёку, после чего быстро уходит туда, откуда пришёл.

— Они такие милые, правда?

Кит поднимает голову, забыв, что Широ стоит рядом. Он улыбается и кивает в сторону Мэтта, безмолвно повторяя тем самым свой вопрос.

— А, да, — соглашается он, и только потом до него доходит весь смысл. — Это ведь парень был?

— Ага. Лотор. Вы не пересекались, но он сегодня зайдёт, видимо. Я вас познакомлю.

— Так, он и Мэтт?..

Широ замолкает. Кит понимает, что видел то, что не должен был, как и то, что Широ почти ему проболтался.

— Я никому не скажу, — тихо заверяет Кит.

— Это не мой секрет.

Он улыбается, но совсем не так, как обычно. Это улыбка человека, который совершил большую ошибку и делает вид, что всё в порядке.  
Киту не нравится эта улыбка.

— Не скучали без меня? — Мэтт обнимает обоих за плечи.

— Нет. А что это был за парень?

Широ меняется в лице и сжимает руки в кулаки — Кит видит. Видит, но чувствует, что поступил правильно.

— Ты про того горячего красавчика? — Он явно веселится. — Это Лотор, мой бойфренд. Познакомлю вас сегодня. Кстати, он двоюродный брат Аллуры.

— Вы правда встречаетесь? — Кит скорее растерян, чем шокирован.

— Вроде того. — Мэтт сразу же становится серьёзным. — Тебя что-то не устраивает?

— Нет, просто… Почему именно «булочка»? Как по мне, он больше похож на эклер, или в крайнем случае на круассан.

— Какая же он прелесть! — Мэтт почти сгибается пополам от хохота. — Широ, где ты его нашёл?

— На кладбище.

Теперь хихикает и Кит.  
Мэтт переводит дыхание и смотрит на наручные часы.

— Пошли, шутник хренов, на пары опоздаем. Кит, тебе бы тоже поторопиться.

— Ага.

Кит собирается уйти, но Широ кладёт настоящую руку на его плечо. Уголки губ обоих сами собой тянутся вверх.  
Кажется, что они оба выдыхают с облегчением.

— Широ, пары, — напоминает Мэтт и почти оттаскивает его от Кита. — До вечера!

— До вечера, — говорит Кит им вслед, а затем идёт на нужный ему этаж.

Ему тяжело сосредоточиться, поскольку мысленно он постоянно возвращается в холл второго этажа и прокручивает эту сцену раз за разом, пытаясь понять, что чувствовал.  
Что чувствовал, когда смотрел на Мэтта и Лотора, когда увидел испуг в глазах Широ, когда его плеча коснулась тёплая рука.  
За последний месяц Кит испытал слишком много новых чувств, и не был уверен в том, что определяет их правильно.  
Поэтому он перестаёт думать и переписывает формулы с доски, с нетерпением ожидая вечера.

Когда Кит входит в квартиру Мэтта и видит Широ, выдыхающего сигаретный дым, то точно знает, что чувствует.  
Спокойствие.


	5. Пятая минута

Кит принимает из руки Широ бутылку и делает глоток, после чего заходится кашлем. К его счастью, остальные слишком увлечены игрой Аллуры на гитаре и не обращают на это никакого внимания.

— Я предупреждал, — Широ смеётся. — Тебе ещё рано.

— Я достаточно взрослый, — не соглашается Кит. Горло неприятно жжёт. — Ты же пьёшь.

Широ хмурится, смотря на бутылку. Немного раскачивает её из стороны в сторону, а затем ставит на стол.

— Ты прав. Я подаю тебе дурной пример. Больше не буду.

Кит фыркает. Он хочет выпить ещё — чисто из принципа доказать обратное — но Широ перехватывает его запястье, не позволяя взять спиртное.

— У тебя холодные руки. — Широ продолжает касаться его, говоря это. — Ночами морозит, ты же в курсе?

Разумеется он в курсе, только Кит не любит перчатки, предпочитая греть руки в карманах.

— Думаю, пора спеть. — Аллура откашливается. — Итак, следующую песню я посвящаю своему обожаемому братцу и его не менее обожаемому бойфренду.

— Завались. — Показывает ей средний палец Лотор.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, дорогая! — Выкрикивает Мэтт и обнимает Лотора одной рукой за шею. Тот снова краснеет.

Аллура играет вступление, а затем её голос заполняет комнату.  
Кит слушает её, заворожённый. Немного качает головой в такт, в какой-то момент начинает беззвучно проговаривать слова за ней.  
Громкий звук на припеве глушит, но Кит выдерживает — он был бы счастлив увидеть её выступление на большой сцене с лучшей акустикой.  
Он оборачивается, желая что-то спросить у Широ, но забывает, что именно.  
Широ продолжает держать его руку, смотря за небольшим концертом тоже, и от этого сердце сжимается, тут же начиная биться быстрее. Щёки и шея горят — возможно, это алкоголь дал в голову — однако Кит не пробует вырваться из хватки и не просит отпустить. Он отводит взгляд, надеясь сосредоточиться на Аллуре.  
У него не получается.  
На запястье под рукой Широ зажигается пламя. Оно не обжигает — только греет. Медленно растекается по телу, до самых кончиков пальцев ног, и Кит чувствует, что может взлететь, если ему того захочется, только хочет он совсем не этого.

Они встречаются взглядами и застывают на долгую секунду прежде, чем Широ понимает.

— Прости. — Он виновато улыбается. — Я заслушался.

— Бывает.

Кит делает большой глоток из бутылки, пока Широ отворачивается.

Ему жаль, что приходится возвращаться в кампус. Он тоже хочет снимать квартиру как и все остальные, чтобы тусоваться с ними до самого утра.  
Чтобы проводить с Широ больше времени.

— И всё же тебе стоит одеваться теплее. — Широ прислоняется к дверному косяку плечом, провожая Кита.

— А ты что, моя мама? — Он закатывает глаза.

— Нет. Я просто за тебя волнуюсь.

В очередной раз за вечер между ними повисает пауза. Кит дважды открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то колкое в ответ, но ничего не приходит в голову.  
Воздух кажется раскалённым несмотря на конец октября.  
Он снова смотрит на чёрные губы, медленно скользит взглядом по лицу, не в силах перестать любоваться, и неосознанно заглядывает в глаза.  
Теперь они смотрят друг на друга гораздо дольше, и никто из них не произносит и слова.

— Что, мальчик-эмансипация, проводить тебя до кампуса?

— Я просил перестать называть меня так, — Кит отмирает, борясь с желанием тряхнуть головой. — Ещё чего. Обойдусь.

— Как знаешь — я предлагал, — Широ смеётся. — Доброй ночи.

— Доброй.

Он искренне жалеет о том, что отказался.

***

На этот раз они отправляются на кладбище.  
Разбиваются на группы по два-три человека; сегодняшняя цель — найти самый большой склеп. Победившая команда отрывается на завтрашней вечеринке за счёт остальных.

Кит точно знает, в чьей команде хочет быть, но не уверен, что Широ выберет его в напарники. Всё же у него полно друзей, а Кит смог более-менее сблизиться только с четырьмя людьми, трое из которых уже собрались в команду и убежали в восточную часть кладбища.

— Так мы идём? — Он не сразу понимает, что Широ обращается именно к нему. — Давай. Я бы не хотел платить за Мэтта: он в состоянии опустошить добрую половину бара и не моргнуть глазом.

Кит улыбается — возможно, слишком радостно — и догоняет Широ.

Сегодня холоднее, чем обычно. Кит плотнее запахивает куртку и греет дыханием руки.  
Украдкой смотрит на Широ, совершенно забыв, зачем они вообще пошли сюда.

— Смотри по сторонам, а не на меня.

Ему становится стыдно. Кит отворачивается, рассеяно скользя взглядом по надгробиям. В такой темноте почти ничего не видно — он не замечает ничего похожего на склеп.  
Широ молчит. От его сигареты вьётся тонкий дым, высокие кожаные сапоги чуть скрипят при каждом шаге.  
Кит старается просто не отставать, мысленно находясь где-то совсем не здесь.

— Держи. — Широ внезапно останавливается и всовывает в его руки свёрток.

— Что это?

— Открой и узнаешь.

Он недоверчиво щурится, но свёрток разворачивает.  
В нём оказываются перчатки. Чёрные, кожаные и без пальцев.

— Широ…

— Мы же не хотим прятать твой маникюр, верно? — Он улыбается, а затем отводит взгляд.

— Это, типа, подарок? Для меня? — Кит шуршит упаковкой, и его пальцы натыкаются на прямоугольный лист.

— Подарок. А это чек — можешь вернуть или обменять на что-то, если тебе не понравилось.

Кит заталкивает упаковку в карман куртки. Несколько секунд смотрит на чек, а потом сминает его и кладёт к упаковке.

— Ни за что.

Широ поворачивается к нему и касается единственной рукой перчатки. Проводит по ней самыми кончиками пальцев и отстраняется.

— Не давят?

— Нет. Они отличные, — он медлит пару секунд. — Спасибо.

Кит боится посмотреть ему в глаза. Он одновременно желает и страшится этой необъяснимой близости, не в силах ничего с собой поделать.  
Взгляд цепляет большое пятно над забором на фоне тёмного неба.

— Это не то, что мы ищем? — Кит указывает в ту сторону подбородком, и Широ оборачивается.

— Пожалуй. — Он смеётся. — Похоже, мы победили.

Кита не особо волнует победа, если честно; он смотрит на свои руки в перчатках и улыбается.  
Даже если они действительно выиграли, то Кит получил гораздо больше, чем халявную выпивку.


	6. Шестая минута

— Магазин музыкальных инструментов? — Широ трёт подбородок, вспоминая. — Это на другом конце города. Вообще о таком лучше спрашивать Аллуру.

— Сегодня благотворительное шествие, забыл?

— Точно. Не представляю, как у неё хватает времени. Знаешь дорогу?

— Нет, если честно. — Кит мнёт лямку рюкзака. — Я не так давно тут живу и всё такое.

— Хочешь, чтобы я сходил с тобой? — Он кивает. — Хорошо. Тогда встретимся в шесть у ворот — у меня лабораторная, так что придётся немного задержаться, ничего?

— Нет-нет: в шесть так в шесть, я подожду.

Широ кладёт руку ему на плечо и тепло улыбается.  
Кит нервно сглатывает, смотря в его глаза.

— Тогда до вечера.

Когда Широ исчезает за поворотом коридора, Кит хочет сгореть со стыда.  
Он прекрасно понимает, что «я хочу присмотреть себе гитару» на самом деле означает «я хочу хотя бы немного погулять наедине с Широ», но он не желает себе в этом признаваться.

Кит хотел бы научиться играть, правда. Он даже думал о том, чтобы написать несколько песен для Аллуры, а потом исполнить их вместе с ней, однако весь его настрой пропадал, когда Кит начинал перечитывать тексты.  
Все они были примерно одинаковыми, больше подходили какой-нибудь популярной группе смазливых мальчиков и так или иначе были связаны с Широ.  
Кит списывает всё это на дурное влияние Мэтта и Лотора.

Подобный предлог ему самому кажется глупым, и он отчасти удивлён тому, что Широ вообще согласился. Нет, то есть, Широ непременно согласился бы, будь это кто угодно другой — такой уж он человек — но тут совсем другое.  
Широ читает его, как открытую книгу, и Кит боится этого слишком сильно.

Он не привык доверяться другим людям. Не привык к компаниям, не привык к общению, не привык к дружеским прикосновениям. А потом в его жизни появился Широ, и, пожалуйста: спустя всего три месяца Кит смеётся над шутками Мэтта, поёт вместе с Аллурой и помогает Лотору выбрать новый кулон. Говорит с Широ, и чаще всего без слов — они общаются взглядами, осторожными прикосновениями, ничего не значащими для большинства, но заставляющими что-то внутри Кита звучать иначе.

Поэтому ему так страшно.  
Кит почти уверен, что Широ знает, о чём он думает.  
И не понимает, почему он не против.

— Не замёрз? Сегодня достаточно холодно.

Кит вздрагивает, слыша голос Широ, и отлипает от кирпичного столба ворот.

— Не замёрз. Мы идём или будем говорить о погоде?

Широ смеётся и выходит на тротуар. Кит догоняет.  
Он чувствует себя ужасно неловко. Можно было подумать о том, что Широ пойдёт прямо с занятий и не будет переодеваться, но нет — Кит воспользовался возможностью нацепить на себя привычные вещи, и теперь старается спрятаться за воротом короткой куртки. Да уж, огонь-парочка: образцовый студент в тёплом джемпере с белой рубашкой и растрёпанное мрачное нечто целиком в чёрном.

— Расслабься. — Широ легонько хлопает его по спине. — Ты прекрасно выглядишь, так что перестань оглядываться на других.

Кит хватает ртом воздух, а потом толкает Широ в бок. Он смеётся, и Кит не может не смеяться вместе с ним.

До магазина они идут добрый час, который проходит слишком быстро.  
Он не знает, какая именно гитара ему нужна, поэтому бродит по залу без определённой цели. Иногда касается грифов, осторожно проводит пальцами по струнам, пробует крутить колки. Широ всё это время держится рядом: Кит чувствует на себе его взгляд, но стоит ему обернуться, как Широ делает вид, что изучает стеллажи.

— Нашёл, что искал? — Кит качает головой.

— Ты был прав и мне стоило пойти с Аллурой.

— Тебе так не понравилась моя компания?

Кит щурится, ощущая в этом вопросе подвох.

Широ смотрит на него прямо. Ухмыляется, и Кит, сам того не желая, вспоминает их первую встречу на кладбище.  
Кит ведь восхищался им с самого начала, верно? Как давно всё это продолжается и чем «это» является?

— Мне нравится твоя компания, Широ. Очень. Но мне нужно выбрать гитару, а это не то, в чём ты разбираешься.

— Достойный ответ, — он хмыкает и смотрит на часы. — Ты всё же попытаешься выбрать, или мы пойдём по домам?

Кит вжимает голову в плечи. Широ не повышает тона, в его голосе нет осуждения, но…  
Это «но» вертится на языке, и из-за этого «но» ему безумно стыдно.

— Пойдём по домам, пожалуй.

Всего на мгновение Киту кажется, что Широ разочарован его ответом.

Почти всю дорогу обратно они молчат, лишь изредка перебрасываясь колкостями.  
Чем дольше они идут, тем тревожнее становится Киту, однако объяснить своё беспокойство он не может, как бы ни пытался.  
А затем он смотрит на лицо Широ и видит, как тот закусывает губу, пытаясь справиться с болью.

— Широ?! — восклицает он, возможно, слишком громко.

— Я в порядке. — Широ пытается улыбнуться. — Я точно буду в порядке.

Кит придерживает его за талию, помогая подняться на нужный этаж. Выхватывает ключи и открывает дверь сам, усаживает на стул в тесном коридоре и опускается перед ним на колени, оценивая масштабы катастрофы.  
Широ упрямо прижимает ладонь к месту крепления протеза.

— Всё нормально, я справлюсь, можешь идти домой.

— Ещё чего. — Кит почти в ярости. — Для начала ты расскажешь мне в чём дело.

— Слушай, это не то, что тебе стоит видеть…

— Я сам решу, что мне стоит видеть, а что нет, — перебивает он Широ, а потом до него доходит: — Протез. Не снял вовремя? — Неохотный кивок. — Так в чём проблема? Снимай его уже!

— Я же сказал, что это не то…

— Ты всерьёз думаешь, что я оставлю тебя одного в таком состоянии?

— Я _не хочу_ , чтобы ты это видел.

Кит замирает, испуганный резким тоном. Широ шумно выдыхает. Пробует протянуть руку, чтобы привычно положить её на плечо Кита, но шипит от боли и прижимает ладонь обратно.

— Широ, — тихо говорит Кит, облизнув пересохшие губы. — Меня не пугают твои шрамы и травмы. Ты — это всё ещё ты, с ними или без. Так что, пожалуйста, сними протез и прекрати себя мучить.

Широ поднимает голову и встречается с ним взглядом. Кит тянется к его настоящей руке, отводит её в сторону и отпускает, медля слишком долгую секунду.  
Между ними повисает тишина, но она не кажется неправильной.  
Кит быстро сбрасывает свою куртку на пол и помогает раздеться Широ: стягивает джемпер, отщёлкивает кнопки-пуговицы рубашки. Задерживается взглядом на светлой коже, испещрёной розовыми полосами, а затем касается протеза.

Он сомневается — Кит видит, и поэтому кладёт свою ладонь ему на плечо, чуть сжимая пальцы. Широ прикрывает глаза и резко прокручивает титановые пластины, вскрикивая от боли.  
Кит перебирается на другую сторону, поближе к травмированной руке. Бережно дотрагивается до плеча, ведёт пальцами ниже.  
Широ открывает рот, чтобы сказать, но Кит снова его перебивает:

— Я уже говорил, что меня это не пугает.

— А я не об этом. — Он немного вздрагивает под пальцами Кита. — Датчики на внутренней стороне ловят импульсы с остатков нервных окончаний. Если носить слишком долго, то кожа становится очень чувствительной.

С его губ слетает тяжёлый стон, и глаза Кита распахиваются.  
 _Ему действительно нравится этот звук._

Широ наконец кладёт свою ладонь на его плечо. Кит больше инстинктивно, чем специально, гладит чуть грубую кожу подушечкой большого пальца. Поднимает голову и в очередной раз падает в пропасть.  
Он слишком поздно понимает, что положил вторую руку на колено Широ, и его гладит тоже. Широ же продолжает смотреть в глаза, медленно ведя ладонь выше, пока не останавливается за шеей у самых корней волос, подвязанных в хвостик.  
Кит дрожит самую малость и не может отвести взгляд; внутри происходит что-то невероятное.  
Колено съезжает по гладкому паркету, и Кит немного подаётся вперёд. Широ подаётся вперёд тоже, хотя у него нет для этого причин.  
Возможно, они падают вместе.

— Я… — Кит облизывает сухие губы, надеясь, что эта пауза позволит ему успеть придумать хоть что-то, но этого времени слишком мало.

— Спасибо за помощь.

Широ отстраняется, больше не пытаясь прикрыть травмированную руку ладонью. Кит поднимается на ноги и прочищает горло.

— Я могу остаться, если…

— Не нужно, правда. Это пройдёт ещё до того, как я лягу спать, так что… Возвращайся к себе.

— Но!..

— Пожалуйста.

Кит кивает. Подхватывает свою куртку с пола и выходит на площадку.  
Широ прав.  
Им обоим сейчас нужно как следует подумать в одиночестве.  
Потому что если они останутся наедине ещё чуточку дольше, то наверняка сделают то, о чём, возможно, оба пожалеют.


	7. Седьмая минута

Кит лежит на спине и смотрит в потолок, скрестив руки на груди. Лэнс — его сосед по комнате — красуется перед небольшим зеркалом, выбирая наиболее подходящую рубашку. Кита это даже уже не раздражает: как оказалось, он быстро привыкает ко всему новому.  
Возможно, даже слишком.

— Сегодня очередная вечеринка? — Ему хочется поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь, чтобы перестать думать о том, что случилось между ним и Широ пару часов назад.

— И да, и нет. — Лэнс возвращается к той, что нежно-голубого цвета. — Собираюсь пригласить кое-кого на свидание. О, вы же вроде общаетесь! Как думаешь, которая Аллуре понравится больше?

Кит садится, не веря в то, что слышит.

— Ты собираешься пригласить на свидание Аллуру?

— Ну да? Если я правильно прикинул, то она как раз должна освободиться: работа в студсовете занимает много времени, правда? Так что с рубашкой?

— Как тебе вообще пришло это в голову?

Лэнс хмурится, кажется, не понимая его вопрос. Садится на свою кровать и ерошит волосы, с явным усилием подбирая слова.

— Чувак, не знаю, что у тебя с глазами, но она потрясающая. Такая лёгкая, утончённая, женственная…

Кит вспоминает, как на прошлой неделе Аллура на спор разбила бутылку об свою голову, выиграв тем самым пару баксов, а потом стащила ключи из кармана Лотора и уехала на его байке.  
Он решает не разочаровывать Лэнса раньше времени.

— …эй, ты слушаешь? — он щёлкает пальцами, и Кит отмирает. — Боже, и кому я объясняю…

— Прости. Если тебе нужно моё мнение, то надень чёрную.

Лэнс вскидывает бровь, а затем недоверчиво щурится.

— Может, ты мне ещё и свои шмотки предложишь?

— Это может сработать, — на полном серьёзе отвечает Кит. — Куртку не дам, а косметичку можешь взять.

— Чего?! — Лэнс подскакивает. — Ты сейчас прикалываешься?

— А похоже? — Он трёт переносицу и вздыхает. — Слушай, если ты действительно хочешь произвести на неё впечатление, то делай, что я говорю. Если нет — то надевай что хочешь, возьми цветов, конфет — или что там ещё обычно дарят — и вперёд.

Киту даже весело. Он наблюдает за тем, как Лэнс мнётся на месте, переводит взгляд с разбросанных по кровати рубашек на Кита и обратно, а затем берёт в руки его косметичку.

— Если это прикол, то…

— Так ты доверяешь мне или нет?

Лэнс ставит стул рядом с кроватью Кита, садится и тяжело выдыхает.

— Делай, что считаешь нужным.

Кит откладывает светлую пудру в сторону, решая обойтись подводкой и тенями.  
Красить кого-то оказывается не так просто. Лэнс то и дело дёргается, слишком сильно жмурит веки и постоянно тянется к зеркалу, за что Кит бьёт его по рукам.  
После он бросает ему свою любимую футболку в сетку и, подумав, разрешает оставить тёмно-синюю джинсовку.

— Это, типа, пирсинг? — Лэнс вытаскивает небольшое колечко из открытой коробки на столе.

— Ага. Оно накладное, на нижнюю губу, можно носить без прокола.

— Я одолжу?

Это действительно неожиданно. Кит хмыкает и кивает, разрешая. Лэнс цепляет его ближе к левому уголку губ и высовывает кончик языка, трогая им непривычный пирсинг.

— Тебе идёт, — отвечает Кит, думая, сможет ли носить колечко после, или проще купить новое. — Теперь можешь посмотреться.

Лэнс тут же подлетает к зеркалу, критично рассматривая себя со всех сторон.

— Я похож на неформала.

— Отлично! — Кит с трудом сдерживает улыбку. — Теперь можешь идти. Если надумаешь брать розы, то лучше возьми белые.

— Спасибо. — Лэнс собирается уйти, но останавливается, чтобы сказать: — С тобой стало проще общаться. Твой бойфренд хорошо на тебя влияет.

— Мой… кто?

— Широ. — Он возвращается и снова садится на кровать. — Так вы не?.. Чувак, прости, не хотел тебя обидеть.

— Нет, нет. Подожди. С чего ты вообще это взял?!

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — Лэнс прикрывает рот рукой, пытаясь сдержать смех, и тут же успокаивается, встречаясь с Китом взглядом. — Ладно, вижу, что серьёзно. Ну, между вами такое, эм, _напряжение_. Понимаешь?

Кит качает головой.  
Он не понимает и надеется, что хоть кто-нибудь ему объяснит.  
Лэнс стучит пальцами по столу. Кит берёт стул и теперь сам садится ближе, готовясь слушать.

— Это как… Даже не знаю. Когда я вижу вас рядом, то постоянно хочется прикрыть глаза рукой.

— Настолько противно?

— Настолько _ярко_ , — Лэнс фыркает. — И у вас слишком очевидная взаимная симпатия.

— Думаешь, я ему нравлюсь?.. — Кит говорит почти шёпотом с явной надеждой в голосе.

— Да он тебя одним взглядом тра… — он осекается, — раздевает. Я в таких делах эксперт, между прочим. Поэтому так и удивился.

Кит поднимается с места и кружит по комнате.  
Если Лэнс прав, то это здорово меняет дело, но если нет…

— Я поступлю правильно, если пойду и признаюсь ему прямо сейчас?

— Почему бы не попробовать. — Лэнс пожимает плечами, а затем провожает Кита взглядом до двери. — Подожди, что, реально сейчас?!

— Да. — Он надевает куртку.

— Тогда расскажи потом, как всё прошло!

— Ты тоже не забудь рассказать.

Кит улыбается ему и несётся по коридору к лестнице.

Он не замечает, как пробегает три квартала. Немного приходит в себя лишь на лестничной площадке, жадно хватая ртом воздух и едва не выплёвывая лёгкие. Сердце в груди стучит, как сумасшедшее, и Кит не знает, от бега это или от волнения.  
Только он собирается позвонить, как дверь открывается, чуть не сбивая его с ног.  
Широ удивлённо моргает, словно не верит в то, что видит.

— Ох, — говорят они в один голос.

Кит теряется, но тут же берёт себя в руки.

— Ты куда-то собирался?

— К тебе.

Широ не выходит к нему вперёд и не отходит в сторону, чтобы пропустить его в квартиру — застывает в дверях, напряжённый.  
Он хочет многое ему сказать — отговорить, возможно — поэтому Кит делает то, что должен был. Хватает его за ворот плаща и с силой притягивает к себе, целуя.  
Время замирает; Кит не знает, сколько это продолжается. Он отстраняется, когда начинает затекать шея, и только тогда задумывается о последствиях.  
Ему страшно. Что, если он понял всё неправильно, и теперь Широ его возненавидит?  
Кит поднимает голову, боясь увидеть на его лице отвращение, но…  
Взгляд Широ пьяный. Тёмный и жаркий, как летняя ночь, и до Кита наконец доходит смысл слов Лэнса.

Широ рывком втаскивает его в квартиру. Захлопывает дверь и вжимает в неё Кита, целуя уже сам.  
Кит отвечает так, как может, захлёбываясь в собственных чувствах и медленно сползая на пол — буквально. Целоваться становится неудобно, и им приходится поменяться местами: оторваться друг от друга на пару секунд, чтобы Кит оседлал бёдра Широ.

— Что же ты делаешь, — выдыхает он, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Кита.

— Подаю тебе дурной пример.

Широ смеётся и целует его снова — нежно; осторожно сдвигает в сторону мешающиеся пряди чёлки, но когда Кит наклоняется за поцелуем ещё раз — удерживает его на месте.

— Кит.

Что-то под сердцем обрывается и щемит. Широ впервые обращается к нему по имени, и, пусть это кажется ребячеством, но Кит по-настоящему счастлив.  
Его эйфория сменяется тревогой, когда он заглядывает в глаза напротив. Кит видит в них то, чего не видел никогда.  
Страх.

Плечи под пальцами каменеют, губы поджимаются в тонкую полоску.

— Кит, если… — Широ медлит, будто ему тяжело произносить это. — Если ты не хочешь всего этого, то…

— Ты издеваешься? — Кит выдыхает с облегчением. — Зачем по-твоему я пришёл?

Широ немного расслабляется, но этого недостаточно.  
Кит берёт его лицо в ладони, наклоняясь чуть ближе, и набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы сказать:

— Ты мне нравишься, Широ.

Его глаза распахиваются, а после он прикрывает веки и качает головой.

— Поверить не могу, что ты сделал это первым, — Широ усмехается, втягивая Кита в долгий поцелуй.

Сидеть на полу становится неудобно, и они наконец перебираются в комнату. Падают на заправленную чёрным атласным покрывалом кровать, продолжая касаться друг друга там, куда дотягиваются руки.

— Так, мы теперь пара? — спрашивает Кит, перебирая белые пряди. Широ приподнимается, опираясь на локоть.

— Я пойму, если ты не захочешь никому рассказывать.

— Ещё чего, — он хмыкает. — Мэтту и Лотору можно, а нам нет?

— Тоже верно. — Широ смеётся, целуя его в висок.

Кит переводит взгляд на часы: уже одиннадцать. Если он не вернётся в кампус до полуночи, то ему здорово влетит от комменданта.  
Широ понимает, но всё равно смотрит так, что Кит готов сделать для него практически что угодно.

— Я был бы рад, если бы ты остался на ночь.

Он улыбается и забирается обратно на кровать, садясь на колени и нависая над Широ.

— Я мог бы остаться и мы бы, возможно, даже переспали, но у меня есть идея получше.

— Ты меня интригуешь. — Широ вскидывает бровь и садится удобнее, готовясь слушать. — Так что ты хочешь?

— Самый сопливый и приторный конфетно-букетный период, как в дешёвых любовных романах, чтобы даже Мэтту было за нас стыдно.

— Звучит отлично, — он заливается смехом, а затем останавливается: — Подожди — откуда ты знаешь, как выглядят такие периоды в «дешёвых любовных романах»?

Кит едва не прикусывает себе язык, поняв, что сболтнул лишнего.  
Он продолжает молчать, придумывая оправдания, но тем самым лишь подтверждает догадку Широ.

— Кит, серьёзно?

— Я повёлся на обложку, окей? Там был крутой парень в кожаной куртке, и… Да хватит! Если ты не прекратишь смеяться, то я расстанусь с тобой прямо сейчас!

— Всё-всё, прости, — Широ продолжает хихикать, пытаясь его поцеловать, и в конце концов Кит сдаётся. Смотрит на часы снова, и на этот раз идёт к двери сразу, как встаёт с кровати.

— Хочешь, чтобы я проводил тебя за руку?

Кит поворачивается, собираясь воплотить свои недавние угрозы, но видит, что Широ на этот раз серьёзен.

— Хочу.


	8. Восьмая минута

— Кажется, у нас ничего не получилось. — Широ держит руку на талии Кита, прижимая его к себе.

Кит не особо расстроен, если честно. В любом случае, ему не нравится привлекать к себе слишком много внимания, и вдвойне замечательно, что всё оно сосредоточено на Аллуре и Лэнсе, которые стали парой два дня назад.

— Кошмар, — Мэтт тушит сигарету в пепельнице. — Даже вы двое менее отвратительны.

— А вот так? — Кит садится на колени Широ и сцепляет руки за его шеей, улыбаясь. Мэтт закатывает глаза.

— Да ну вас. — Он поворачивается к Лотору. — Милый, у нас отбирают хлеб!

— Так пусть подавятся, — пожимает тот плечами и чуть не роняет бутылку из рук, когда Мэтт лезет к нему целоваться. — Мэттью, перестань!

— Твоё полное имя — Мэттью? — Кит хихикает.

— Ну да, а что? — отвечает он, не прекращая попыток хотя бы обнять своего бойфренда. — Широ, вон, тоже никто не называет полным именем.

— А почему, кстати? — Раньше Кит никогда не задавался этим вопросом, и теперь ему интересно.

— «Широ» меня вполне устраивает.

— А, вот вы где! — Лэнс слишком уж счастливо улыбается; на его губах остатки красной помады Аллуры. — Я просто хотел поздороваться.

— Похвастаться, скорее.

Лотор шумно тянет из трубочки колу, смотря на Лэнса в упор.  
Кит начинает думать, что у Лотора сестринский комплекс.

— Ха-ха, может быть, — Лэнс хлопает Кита по плечу, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что тот сидит на коленях Широ. — Ну, я пойду — если что, то вы знаете, где меня искать!

— Ага — там, где радуга, и в воздухе витают розовые сердечки, — мрачно отзывается Мэтт и поворачивается к Лотору. — Я тоже хочу внимания! Давай залезем на барную стойку?

— Ты с ума сошёл?!

Он не успевает выдернуть руку, и Мэтт тащит его в толпу. Кит провожает их взглядом, искренне сочувствуя Лотору.

Пальцы, лежащие на его талии, чуть задирают футболку, касаясь впалого живота.

— Я всё ещё здесь. — Широ целует его в шею, и Кит вздрагивает.

— Не думай, что я забыл.

Вокруг хватает людей и, пусть даже они все из одной компании и в курсе, целоваться при них Киту неловко, поэтому он отвечает быстрым чмоком в щёку. Жмётся к его груди сильнее, закрывая глаза и вдыхая запах сигарет, пропитавший рубашку Широ. Широ же продолжает незаметно для остальных гладить живот пальцами и тереться носом о висок, заставляя Кита дышать чуточку тяжелее.

— Прекращай, — тихо молит он в ухо, ёрзая на бёдрах. — Поимей совесть.

— Тебя я хочу поиметь сильнее.

Кит бьёт его по плечу и смеётся.  
Он знает, что Широ говорит серьёзно, и ему самому хочется не меньше, но!..  
Рука забирается выше, жёсткие подушечки пальцев касаются соска. В отместку Кит наседает сильнее, заставляя Широ мычать.

— Либо ты останавливаешься и мы присоединяемся к остальным, либо посылаем всех нахрен и уходим к тебе.

Он настроен более, чем решительно. Прикосновения Широ сводят с ума, и сдерживать себя в такие моменты ему очень и очень трудно.  
Широ практически не думает:

— Выбираю послать всех нахрен.

— Хороший выбор.

Кит встаёт и протягивает ему руку, помогая подняться. Не отпуская, идёт к выходу, краем глаза замечая на барной стойке Мэтта и Лотора — кажется, они что-то поют. Немного жаль пропускать, но Мэтт будет в красках рассказывать эту историю всю ближайшую неделю, так что потеря невелика.

Они оба с трудом контролируют себя, пока добираются до квартиры.  
Первым срывает Кита: он прижимает Широ к стене в коридоре и забирается пальцами под пояс узких брюк.

— Кому ещё из нас не терпится больше, — ухмыляется он, ловя губами губы Кита.

Кит не собирается с ним спорить, предпочтя поцелуи.

Плащ и короткая куртка остаются на полу, а они оба едва доходят до кровати.

Широ горяч и прекрасен. Кит неторопливо отщёлкивает кнопки-пуговицы его рубашки — желая немного раззадорить и насладиться моментом чуть дольше. Проводит кончиками пальцев по широкой груди, скользит вниз по торсу, гладит бока и сцепляет руки за поясницей, притягивая к себе. Широ опускается ниже, притирается пахом к паху. Приподнимается, чтобы подразнить Кита тоже, и сильнее стискивает колени, заставляя его видеть звёзды.

— Не поможешь?

Кит облизывает моментально пересохшие губы, понимая, что начинается его любимая часть.  
Они меняются местами; Широ тягуче отвечает на поцелуи, пока Кит снимает с него одежду и бельё.  
Когда он пытается раздеться сам, Широ его останавливает.

— Оставь.

Опрокидывает Кита на спину, придвигается ближе — закидывает его ноги на свои и гладит внутреннюю сторону бёдер сквозь ткань джинс, нависая сверху. Смотрит в глаза, ухмыляется, щурясь, и взгляд его тёмный от желания.  
Кит беспомощно хватается за кованое изголовье кровати, прогибается навстречу и хватает ртом воздух, когда Широ надавливает сильнее.

— Ты потрясающий, знаешь? — Широ наконец расстёгивает пуговицу на джинсах, и с губ Кита срывается стон.

— Я знаю, что надеру тебе зад, если ты сейчас же не перестанешь играть со мной, Такаши.

Он замирает и удивлённо хлопает ресницами. Кит приподнимается на локтях, не понимая, что случилось.

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, я… — Широ прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох-выдох. — Меня уже давно никто так не называл.

— Это плохо? В смысле, если тебе не нравится, то…

— Нравится. — Он подтягивает к лицу руку Кита и касается её губами. — Просто это… личное. Слишком. Но тебе можно.

— Вот значит как, — улыбается Кит, почувствовав власть. — Такаши.

— Хватит, — смущённо просит Широ.

— Нет. Я буду повторять это, пока ты не перестанешь дурачиться. Такаши, Такаши, Така…

Широ не выдерживает и целует — окончание имени растворяется на языке.

Кит чуть царапает ногтями нежную кожу у затылка, принимая его полностью.

Ему нравится Широ, и секс с ним тоже нравится.  
Поясница немного болит, но это приятная боль. Лотор говорил, что главное — практика и хороший партнёр. Кит считает, что у него нет проблем ни с тем, ни с другим.

— Как себя чувствуешь, мальчик-эмансипация?

Широ сидит на краю кровати, перебирая его волосы. Кит улыбается и протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться его щеки ладонью.

— Отлично. Давно ты меня так не называл.

— Так, значит, ты всё же признаёшь, что это прозвище тебе нравится?

— Иди ты, — Кит лениво швыряет в него подушкой, что в общем-то мало похоже на бросок, а затем хлопает рукой по матрасу рядом с собой.

Широ забирается под одеяло, и Кит устраивается головой на его плече.

— Кстати, я прочёл твой рассказ.

— Правда? — Кит подскакивает на месте и морщится от боли.

Если честно, то он уже и забыл о том, как неделю назад всё же решился показать ему свои записи.  
Киту очень стыдно, и он жалеет, что у него нет под рукой какого-нибудь устройства для стирания памяти.

— Ага. Мне понравилось.

— Врёшь.

— Нет, честно. — Широ смотрит на него серьёзно. — Особенно вот это: «Если Солнце погаснет, то мы ещё восемь минут будем греться в его лучах и думать, что всё в порядке. Ты говоришь, что видишь во мне свет. Но можешь ли ты быть уверен, что это свет живой звезды?».

— Кошмар. Ты действительно это прочёл. — Кит накрывается одеялом с головой.

Попытки Широ вытащить его заканчиваются тем, что она оба едва не падают на пол, запутавшись в ткани.

— Пройдёмся? — предлагает он, перестав смеяться.

Кит не против.

Они уходят в ночь. Неторопливо идут по припорошенным снегом парковым дорожкам, минуют высокие ворота старого кладбища и останавливаются у резного надгробия — того самого, возле которого впервые встретились.  
Кит смахивает ладонью колючий снег, желая посмотреть на чёрную розу, что так понравилась ему в прошлый раз.

Широ стоит рядом, почти касаясь плечом его плеча. Молча смотрит на то же надгробие, и Кит больше не боится тишины, наслаждаясь компанией.

Хочется закурить; он запоздало вспоминает, что так и не заправил зажигалку.  
Кит вертит сигарету в пальцах и задумчиво смотрит, как вьётся дым от той, что в губах Широ.  
Ответ находится сам собой.  
Широ вздрагивает, когда холодная ладонь Кита опускается на шею, притягивая к себе. Кит прикуривает от его сигареты и отстраняется.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, ухмыляясь.

Кит возвращается на дорожку; снег хрустит под сапогами.  
Он оборачивается, чтобы окликнуть:

— Широ, ты идёшь?

— Да. Прости, задумался.

— О чём?

— О том, что не хочу оставлять тебя даже до утра.

Широ поддевает его ладонь кончиками пальцев. Кит фыркает и жмётся к крепкому плечу.

— Мы всё равно увидимся в колледже. А теперь проводи меня.

— За руку?

— Разумеется.


End file.
